


Samaa sukua, eri maata

by Beelsebutt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, PTP, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ei salaisuuksia, koska Sherlock tiesi kaiken.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson





	Samaa sukua, eri maata

**Author's Note:**

> Woditin rungon nopeasti ja sitten editoin. Jossujb ystävällisesti luki läpi ja rohkaisi, kiitos siitä <3 En mä tiedä mistä tää oikeasti syntyi, musta tuntuu, että viimeksi tänään sanoin jollekulle, että John/Mycroft olisi mulle aivan mahdoton paritus, koska en vaan näe niitä yhdessä. Mutta kappas, kappas 8) Kiitokset Jossun lisäksi myös Jollelle hinkuttamisesta <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Sherlock Holmesia saati sitten hänen partneriaan John Watsonia. Haluaisin kyllä, mutta valitettavasti en saa kaikkea mitä haluan.
> 
> * * *

"Mitä ihmettä näet veljessäni?"

Sherlockin kysymys pyöri Johnin mielessä, ja hän kolautti vedenkeittimen liiankin rivakasti alustalleen. Mitä hän näki Mycroftissa? Miten tuollaiseen kysymykseen saattoi vastata varsinkaan, kun Sherlockilla ei pitänyt olla pienintäkään aavistusta koko asiasta. Mutta kyllähän Johnin olisi pitänyt tietää, ettei hänellä voinut olla salaisuuksia niin kauan kuin hän asui Baker Street 221B:ssä. Ei salaisuuksia, koska Sherlock tiesi kaiken. Ja kymmenen minuuttia aiemmin tämä oli jälleen todistanut taitonsa sytyttämällä jalkalampun valon juuri, kun John oli astunut olohuoneeseen. Se siitä suunnitelmasta livahtaa omaan huoneeseen kenenkään tietämättä.

Se kulki selvästi suvussa, teatraalisuuden tarve, sillä Mycroftkin hallitsi sen. Hänen yllätyksensä olivat tosin miellyttävämpiä. Hän oli ottanut jo ensimmäisille treffeille selvää, minkälaisissa ravintoloissa John yleensä aterioi. Mycroft oli urkkinut selville niin Johnin mieliruuan kuin lempiviininkin, vaikka John pitikin enemmän oluesta. Ja joka kerta Johnin saapuessa Mycroftin valtavaan kartanoon jääkaappi oli sullottu täyteen hänen lempijuomiaan, ja ateriat tarjoileva hovimestari osasi jopa asettaa hänen lautasensa viereen ylimääräisen haarukan, sillä John ei syönyt lusikalla muuta kuin keittoa. Eikä hän pitänyt keitosta. Nekassa oli aina kokomaitoa, sillä John piti siitä teessään.

Ei John ollut materialisti, mutta häntä lämmitti pelkkä ajatus siitä, että Mycroft näki niin paljon vaivaa tehdäkseen hänet tyytyväiseksi. Mycroft halusi Johnin olevan onnellinen, ja se oli Johnille uutta. Aikaisemmissa suhteissaan hän oli aina ollut se, joka uhrautui muiden puolesta. Hän oli siirtänyt työvuorojaan naisten vuoksi, mutta Mycroft ei sellaiseen suostunut. Ei suostunut enää Johnkaan, mutta oleellisempaa oli kuitenkin se, ettei häneltä edes vaadittu sellaista. Ajatus oli tärkein.

"Mitä hittoa _Mycroft_ voi sinulle tarjota?"

Lämpöä, Sherlock, lämpöä, Johnin oli tehnyt mieli vastata. Heti ensimmäisen esteen murruttua he kaksi istuivat aina kylki kyljessä ja yleensä Mycroft vielä kietoi kätensä Johnin ympärille eikä ottanut sitä pois ellei ollut aivan pakko. Johnilla ei ollut mitään sitä vastaan, päinvastoin. Hän oli kaivannut fyysistä läheisyyttä jo niin pitkään, että sekuntikin ilman tuntui tuhlaukselta.

Ensimmäisistä kosketuksista lähtien Mycroft oli onnistunut sytyttämään Johnin tavalla, johon yksikään nainen ei ollut pystynyt. Mycroft oli huomaavainen rakastaja, joskaan ei niin dominoiva kuin John olisi toivonut, mutta hänen kärsivällisyytensä ja intensiivisyytensä kompensoivat puutetta enemmän kuin tarpeeksi. Mycroft oli verbaalinen, John puolestaan keskittyi tuntemaan ja koskettamaan puheita pitämättä. Siitä huolimatta hän nautti Mycroftin pitkistä liturgioista tämän lähestyessä orgasmia.

John hymyili. Viimeksi aiheena olivat olleet tähdistöt, ja hän oli laskenut Mycroftin mainitsevan ainakin seitsemäntoista ennen laukeamistaan.

"Mitä näet veljessäni?" Sherlock toisti kysymyksensä, kun John palasi höyryävän teekuppinsa kanssa keittiöstä.

John istahti kaikessa rauhassa nojatuoliin, ennen kuin nosti katseensa Sherlockin hämmentyneisiin silmiin. Hän ei muistanut koskaan nähneensä asuintoveriaan niin eksyneenä ja joutui sulkemaan suunsa hetkeksi vain harkitakseen, kuinka sanansa asettelisi.

Sherlock ei ymmärtänyt ihmisiä, vaikka ymmärsikin motiiveja. Hän tunsi psykologian, mutta ei tunteita. Hän ei ymmärtänyt rakkautta eikä tiennyt mitään lämmöstä. Jos John oli rehellinen itselleen, hänen täytyi myöntää, että hän sääli Sherlockia. Tämä oli älykäs, suorastaan superihminen, mutta syvällisempien asioiden edessä kuin pieni lapsi. Empatia oli Sherlockille vain seitsenkirjaiminen sana, jonka alkuperä oli saksassa tai vaihtoehtoisesti kreikassa. Psykologinen termi, siinä kaikki.

"Rakastan häntä", John sanoi lopulta.

"Mutta miksi?" Sherlock puuskahti, tummien silmien katse edelleen Johnissa. "En voi ymmärtää miksi!"

"Tiedän", John huokaisi. Sherlock oli vastannut omaan kysymykseensä.


End file.
